Trick or Treat 3 2015- An Excelsior Meeting Part 1
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cammie is babysitting her neighbor on Halloween when she meets someone she never expected to walk into her life. A Halloween One-Shot that will have a sequel.


"Cammie!" Josh exclaimed in excitement, running down the sidewalk of a large white house towards Cammie. He was dressed in a pirate costume, but the outfit was way too big for the small boy, so everything on him was sagging. He had to keep a hand on his large pants to keep the pants legs from tripping him, his pirate hat fall into his face at any inopportune moment, and his shirt was so long that no one could see much less find Josh's hands under the mess of cloth.

It was no surprise to Cammie when the six year olds foot caught on his loose pirate jacket and he fell to the ground in a heap of brown and white fabric. The parents around Cammie all gasped in surprise, giving Cammie disapproving glances while they watched the boy, expecting sobbing to come from his direction, in silent worry. However, instead of crying, Josh got up and went back to running towards Cammie, his small body colliding with Cammie's legs as soon as it could.

"The vampire lady gave me a really, really big chocolate bar!" Josh gushed, looking up at Cammie with bright excited eyes. She chuckled and fixed the boys lopsided pirate hat. Nodding, she looked down at him, pretending to be interested in what he was saying.

"Did you remember to say thank you?" She asked kneeling down so that she was closer to Josh. He nodded, grinning toothily.

"I did and she said, 'you are very welcome young pirate' and I smiled and then came running back to you!" He said excitedly. Cammie patted Josh's back proudly and then took his small chubby hands.

"Come on," she urged with a smile. "I hear the next house has lollipops."

Josh gasped in excitement and tore away from Cammie, racing towards the house. He fell again, got back up, picked up his fallen trick or treat bucket and then darted forward. Cammie chuckled shaking her head slightly.

She walked forward a little, her high heel boots hitting the ground with soft 'clicks' as she walked. This year her friend Macey had insisted that she, Liz, and Bex all do a group Halloween costume. Liz got very excited and said that they should do the Avengers, female version.

Once Macey saw the online costumes, she was all for it.

Bex was dressed as the Black Widow. Her costume was just like the one from the movie. Skin tight, and sexy. Bex rocked it, and even though she was the wrong skin color for the part, there was no doubt she was a perfect Black Widow.

Liz was dressed as the female Thor that was released in Marvels 2014 series of comic books. She wore a metal looking shirt, which clung to her skin tightly, it formed into a sort of corset at her chest, mixing into dark colors of green and crimson. Around her waist she wore a rugged torn long green skirt that went to her ankles, and left her legs exposed in the front, which were covered by dark green tights. On her feet were silver winged converses and placed upon her head was a Thor helmet that fit more like a crown. To finish the ensemble she wore two final pieces. There was the majestic, long blood red cape that covered her slightly exposed back and then she held the mighty weapon Mijlonr in her left hand. It was a really good costume. Good enough to be considered as professional cosplay.

Macey was the courageous Captain America. Her dress had thin blue straps that showed off her rack very generously. The dress had a red and white middle area, and a star at the center of it to form a more fashionable Cap costume. Her dress shimmered in the light, and didn't even fall below her knees. On each of her hands she had red gloves with small shields on them, and in her right hand she held a minute Captain America shield. To finish off the trendy costume were a pair of high knee shiny red boots.

Cammie was dressed as Iron Man (not her decision). She was put in a red and gold dress, which didn't even fall halfway to her knees. She had red high heel boots on with a golden middle, and wristlets that gave off the gold look as well. In the middle of the dress, over her chest was a golden sort of robotic assembly, to get that "iron suit" feel. Her dress, was, like Macey's very shiny, and more fashionable than accurate, seeing as the Iron Man suit was built out of Titanium Alloy, not cotton and thread.

She didn't like it very much, too revealing. Too many boys had cat called her already but, she was stuck with it. After trick or treating with Josh she was to attend a party with her friends, where Macey would undoubtedly fix her makeup. But even so, they were her friends and Cammie would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for the party.

"Aren't you cold in that?"

Cammie jumped in surprise and turned to see a boy standing beside her. He was looking at her inquisitively, with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair.

"A bit," Cammie admitted, wrapping her arms around her body with squinted eyes. "Why do you care?"

The boy shrugged frowning slightly.

"I just saw you, with your pretty legs and no sleeves and I thought, 'I should have gone with Superman instead of Spiderman' cause if I had, I could give you my cape to keep you warm," he replied casually. Cammie narrowed her eyes a little bit more, her entire brain going into red alert.

"I'll have you know that I don't fall for every boy that flirts with me," Cammie stated with a heavy sigh.

"Who says I'm flirting?" The boy replied shrugging. "My name's Zach."  
Cammie rolled her eyes a little, glancing up at Josh. He was excitedly waiting with a group of cowboys and cowgirls to get his candy. She looked back at _Zach_.

"I thought Spider-Man was strictly against giving away his secret identity," Cammie teased lightly. Zach smirked a bit, clearly amused.

"And I thought that Iron Man would never miss the opportunity to flirt with someone. I guess we were both wrong," he joked. Cammie laughed –actually laughed- and brushed back her hair.

"I'm Cammie," she introduced. He smiled and nodded once, repeating the name under his breath before seeming satisfied with what he had been told. Before they could go on someone collided into Cammie, pushing her down onto Zach, who barely budged.

He caught Cammie easily and helped her back up. She flushed slightly and looked down to see Josh staring up at her with a frown.

"Who is this?" He demanded, pointing at Zach grumpily. Cammie chuckled at the look on Josh's face.

"It's Spider-Man, see," she said affectionately. Josh let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine don't tell me," he stated. He wrapped his arms around Cammie's legs and glared at Zach. "But I want it known that Cammie is my girlfriend, so if you're thinking of taking her you'll have to go through me!"

Josh's hat fell into his eyes and he grumbled, pushing it back up as quickly as he could.

Zach laughed heartily and put his hands in the air.

"No worries kid. I have no intention of stealing your girlfriend."

Josh huffed indignantly, clearly not taking the words.

"Here look, only an innocent man would carry around M&M'S–" Zach cut himself off by patting his hands around his pants, he reached into the pockets in his skin tight costume and pulled out two packs of M&M'S. "- See this, here you go, M&M'S for you both, to prove my innocence."

Josh took the pack of M&M'S, eagerly but cautiously. He didn't hesitate to eat them, but when Zach offered Cammie some, she shook her head.

"No thanks," she murmured, crossing her arms. "Not hungry."  
"Not even a bit?" Zach asked, frowning slightly. "Who can say no to a package of perfectly good M&M'S?"

Cammie bit her lip, and rolled her eyes.

"I can, in fact, I just did, how is that for you Spidey?" She asked. Zach chuckled and shrugged, pulling back the candy and opening it himself.

"Alright than, I'll eat them myself…" He trailed off and popped a green one into his mouth. "Sure you don't want one?"

Cammie nodded and reached down to pull down her dress a bit, keeping it at an appropriate length the best she could.

"Positive."

Zach smirked, and looked her up and down, almost as if he would like to ditch his candy and instead get to spend more time with Cammie. Cammie flushed in slight embarrassment and looked away from Zach. He didn't let that discourage him.

"So Cammie, what are your plans tonight, after you're done watching the kiddo?" Zach asked, the corner of his lip twitching up.

"Halloween party with my friends," Cammie replied, somewhat distracted with the way Josh was pulling her.

"Cammie, _come on_!" Josh urged, tugging her hand as hard as he could.

"Maybe I could meet you there, if the youngster allows me too that is..."

"I don't!" Josh announced glaring at Zach. Cammie sighed and got out a sharpie, writing her phone number, and the location and time of the party.

"I'll see you there?" Cammie asked, hating how hopeful she sounded. Zach was essentially a stranger, Cammie didn't know him well enough to really like him. But even so, Cammie found herself watching eagerly as Zach looked down at the writing, flashed Cammie a lopsided grin and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Cammie smiled, unsure of why the thought that she would see Zach again made her so happy.

"Great!"

"Oh my goodness, _Cameron_ come on," Josh snapped impatiently. Both Cammie and Zach looked at Josh in surprise.

"Cameron?" Zach questioned.

"Cameron. Ann. Morgan." Josh stated, smiling mischievously. "Cammie's full name. Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry, her closest, 'girlfriends'."

"Josh," Cammie said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"She goes to the Gallagher Academy, it's her Sophomore Year, she used to have a _huge_ crush on this b-"

"Josh!" Cammie interrupted. "What are you doing?!"  
"No, don't interrupt him. I like where this is going," Zach said calmly, gazing down at Josh in interest. Cammie smacked Zach's arm, frowning at him. In reply to the action, Zach pouted, the teenager _pouted_ , and put his hands in the air.

"My bad Gallagher Girl," Zach teased, already picking up what he had learned from Josh, the little brat. Cammie shot him a glare which he easily deflected with a smirk. The look in itself was infuriating. It made Cammie's blood boil. Yet… In some indescribable way she found that it made her like him even more.

"I figured that if you liked Spidey so much, I might as well tell him all about you," Josh said innocently. "Wouldn't want you to regret starting a relationship with him."

Josh looked up at Cammie with large, _innocent_ shining eyes, making Cammie sigh in exhaustion.

"Look, I've got to help Josh finish trick or treating, but I'll see you at the party," Cammie said, patting the small boys back. He beamed happily, and clutched his trick or treat basket.

"Of course, later," Zach said in farewell, giving Cammie a small salute before he pulled his Spiderman mask on and, embarrassingly enough, strutted off.

Josh sighed heavily.

"Good riddance," he snorted. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's finish up this street and get you home," Cammie said softly, gently pushing Josh towards the next house.

* * *

Once Josh was safe in bed, and his parents were at home with him, Cammie headed off for Macey's party. It, of course, was in the nice part of town. The only thing to be expected from such a rich family. Macey's dad was the senator.

Cammie was greeted with a frown when she finally arrived at Macey's front door.

"Say it, or it doesn't happen," Macey said sternly. Cammie groaned.

"No, for the last time just because we are dressed as them-"  
"Tony Stark would never lose this opportunity! Say it!"

Cammie groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Avengers Assemble," she grumbled.

"Loudly, into the communication devices," Macey ordered with a sly giggle. Cammie sighed and looked up, pressing her com unit just so.

"Avengers! Assemble!"

Macey grinned and opened the door wide, and Cammie was greeted with the sight of her friends running towards her with large smiles on their faces.

"You made it!" Liz exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her small arms around Cammie's waist. Cammie nodded.

"Of course I did," she replied. "I was just trick or treating."

Bex rolled her eyes.

"Liz got worried because you weren't answering your phone."

Cammie blinked and pulled out her phone. Sure enough, there were a few missed texts, and calls.

"Sorry, while I was out I met this guy who I talked to for a while. I must have been really distracted," Cammie murmured.

"Hold up!" Macey said. "You met 'this guy'?"

Cammie nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, his name is Zach, is dressed up as Spider-Man."  
Bex held out her hand, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Sorry, just help me catch up here… You talked to a guy?" Bex asked.

Cammie looked at her friends suspiciously.

"Yeah? So? Is that really so surprising?" She asked, wondering idly if she should be offended at all.

"No, it's just that…" Bex paused uncomfortably.

"You don't really talk to guys," Macey finished, with a roll of her eyes. "You don't date, don't flirt, no offense but I was voting for you being a lesbian."  
Cammie blinked.

Now she really was offended.

"I talk to guys!" She denied. "I talk to Grant, Jonas, and Preston!"

"And..?" Macey implored. Cammie faltered. So apparently she didn't really talk to guys that often. Was that such a bad thing?

She stood there, her thoughts racing. She wasn't really sure what to say, or what to do, even though she knew she wanted to do something. Luckily, her reaction was spared by a certain boy stepping into the room.

"Zach!" Cammie exclaimed in relief. "You're here."

Zach turned towards Cammie, and smiled, giving her a short wave as he walked over, mask in hand.

"I told you I would be here," he replied with a small smile. He took one look at the girls, all dressed as Avenger's and feigned hurt.

"No one invited me to join the Avenger's," he said. Liz let out a surprised laugh and patted Zach's back.

"Sorry Spidey, you aren't really Avenger material," she admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Well for one, that secret identity thing. There are too many ties to you and people you care about that you can't protect. You aren't willing to give away your identity but your family still gets hurt," Liz shrugged. "Plus you're too soft."  
"I would make a great Avenger, you just watch and see," Zach insisted, crossing his arms, clearly offended. "Disney and Sony have come to an agreement, so you are getting Spider-Man and the Avengers if you want it or not."  
Liz hummed, whispering, not so quietly to Macey:

"He's a nerd, I like him."

Zach grinned and Cammie sighed softly shaking her head.

"You girls must be Elizabeth, Macey, and Rebecca am I right?" He asked.

Bex nodded kindly and held out a hand. Zach took it and in a moment he was hunched over in pain.

"Never call me Rebecca again, it's Bex, got it?" She said calmly. Zach grunted in pain.

"Y-Yes ma'am."  
Bex released him and he crumpled over holding his hand in pain.

"Are you sure you guys are wearing costumes?" He asked grumpily. He straightened up and glanced over at Cammie. "Oh right, you can't flirt. Not very Tony Stark of you."

Cammie pressed her lips together.

"Who ever said I wanted to flirt?" She countered with a raise of her eye brows. Zach smirked and turned towards Cammie slightly.

"It's written all over your face Gallagher Girl," he replied. Cammie frowned.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked. He shrugged and they both subconsciously got closer to the other.

"You go to school there, so why not?" He hummed and looked Cammie up and down. "You fidget a lot, ever noticed that?"

Cammie shook her head to say 'no' and eyed Zach curiously.

"You are annoying, ever noticed that?"

Zach chuckled and leaned even closer to Cammie.

"Admit it, you like it," he whispered. Cammie hummed slightly and shrugged.

"I may find it myself liking it at times."

Zach's smirk dropped and suddenly he was just another teenage boy, facial expression all unsure, and confused.

"I like you," he whispered. Cammie frowned a little, not sure of how to react. She stared into Zach's eyes for a moment. They were so close that Cammie could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"That's dangerous," she whispered. Zach huffed out a laugh.

"It might just be an infatuation I admit but..." He trailed off a little. "I don't know."

Cammie let out another breath and closed her eyes again.

"I think I like you too," she whispered, and the words felt so dangerous that she needed to somehow take them back. "But… I don't know."

Zach hummed and then his hand was on her cheek.

"Then we wait till we do know."

Cammie opened her eyes again and nodded.

"Sounds safe."  
Bex cleared her throat awkwardly and waved her hand thoughtfully.

"Now that we have figured that out –" She lowered her voice. "—Probably... Let's get to the fun of the holiday. It's Halloween! Candy!'

Cammie smiled and without hesitation the group of Avengers and Spider-Man joined two DC fans, after which followed a nerd battle that Cammie enjoyed watching, (and admittedly chiming in at a few points).

Of course there is more to this Halloween tale, but until next year, this is the end.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I DID WHAT I DID AND I WILL NOT BE RETRACTING IT.

There will be more yes, but since these Halloween fics are yearly you will have to wait till next year to find out what happens.

By then no one will care but that's alright. Zach and Cammie have things I want to develop by next Halloween to figure out.

Annnyyywayys.

It has been FOREVER since I've been here. How's the fandom? How are all of you doing? Nice to be here, even if for a little while. I suddenly have a social life, so that's why I am finishing this fic at 1:30 in the morning on October 29, 2015. I haven't decided yet, no sleep, or sleep at least a little.

I think I'll sleep. I will be editing this, probably on the 31st, hopefully before that, BUT I HAVE NO TIME AFTER TONIGHT SO MAYBE I WILL STAY UP AND DO THAT CRAP.

So this is the reason I haven't been posting anything, I am trying to balance sports, a social life, school, and fanfiction. But it clearly isn't working.

I'll figure out something.

Hopefully I will see you soon.

 _Part 2 of this fic, arriving to you on October 31_ _st_ _, 2016._

 _How Do You Love Someone- A Zammie Fanfic Hopefully Coming To You By December 5_ _th_ _, 2015._


End file.
